finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronodia
|- |colspan="2"| |- |class="FFIb" width="35%"|'Japanese' |クロノディア |- |class="FFIb"|'Romaji' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Kuronodia |- |class="FFIb"|'Location' |Labyrinth of Time |- |class="FFIb"|'Item Dropped' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Various |- |class="FFIb"|'Abilities' |Blizzaga, Comet, Firaga, Flare, Haste, Ice Storm, Ink, Kill, Poison Gas, Seal, Slow, Thundaga, Thunderbolt, Warp |- |class="FFIb"|'Resistant to' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Quake, Time, Stone, Paralysis, Poison, Darkness, Sleep, Silence, Confusion, Mind, Death |} Chronodia is the newest boss from the original Final Fantasy , found only in the PSP Anniversary remake. It awaits players brave enough to venture to the deepest level of the Labyrinth of Time. There are many different ways to get through the Labyrinth, and thus eight different versions of Chronodia to fight. The graphical appearance of Chronodia is that of a sphere surrounded by different enemies and bosses from the game. The weakest version (#196 in the bestiary) has the fewest enemies and bosses "attached", while the strongest version (#203 in the bestiary) has the most "attachments". The more attachments, the stronger Chronodia becomes, as if it absorbs their energy. Chronodia gains more attachments the more Blue Seals the player has instead of Red Seals. Attacks Regular Attack - Very powerful physical damage to one target. Normally kills anyone when Chronodia is Hasted. Apply several Invisra spells to avoid it, and possibly Protect/ra as a backup. Seal - Locks one command (like sacrificing). Only one command can be locked at a time. Wears off in 4-5 turns. If "Fight" is disabled, use spell casting items to continue to attack. If "Item" is disabled, keep your White Magic user alive at all costs. Slow - Casts Slow on your party. Stop - Casts Stop on your party. Ink - Casts Darkness on your party. Kill - Casts Death on a single target. Warp - Casts Death on your party. Haste - Increases Chronodia's number of attacks. Its physical attack will kill practically anyone at full health. Firaga - Fire damage to your party. Thundaga - Lightning damage to your party. Blizzaga - Ice damage to your party. Thunderbolt - Lightning damage to your party. Ice Storm - Ice damage to your party. Poison Gas - Poison damage to your party. Comet - Non-elemental damage to your party. Flare - Non-elemental damage to your party. Strategy While Chronodia is much tougher than Omega and Shinryu, the strategies used to fight it are pretty much the same: Make sure you use the Pot in the room before the battle to clear all status and restore HP and MP. If your level's low or Chronodia's using Haste don't bother buffing your party, you'll just be killed in one shot anyway. Concentrate on keeping people alive in this case. Otherwise, Saber/Haste/Temper/Speed Drink/Strength Tonic are great for your melee members and Protera/Invisira/Blink/Protect Drink/NulAll are great protection for everyone. All of these can be achieved on everyone using magic and/or items. Always keep your HP up! Use Healaga if you can, otherwise use a Rune Staff or Potion (X-Potions if you happen to have some). You don't want a Flare wiping your whole party! If someone dies bring them back to life as soon as possible using Full-Life if you can, otherwise use a Phoenix Down or Sage's Staff. The more people alive means there are more targets and more options for doing things! The higher versions of Chronodia have lots of Defense, severely lowering the damage that melee attacks do. If you don't buff up these characters they will be almost useless for attacking. Magic (non-elemental) seems to do the best against it. If you can't buff your melee characters (because they die too often) then at least have them use items to attack with magic (such as the Judgment Staff and Lightbringer) or heal. Remember, you can attack and heal using either commands, using magic, or using items. Keep a cool head through the Seals and you should do fine. If there are no other options (which should never happen!) you can always use Defend though. After Chronodia's first Seal wears off it's completely predictable when the next one will come. When the Seal wears off you get one round of all your commands and then the next round Chronodia will do another Seal. Use this to your advantage! Since Seal does no damage you know you absolutely won't need to use any healing spells, meaning you basically get a predictable "free" round for attacking with everyone. It would be a good idea to have three Judgment Staffs in your inventory, and to have one on your Black Wizard. This way, when a seal blocks your magic or attack, you can still hit the boss pretty hard. The fight is fairly easy until a seal blocks your White Wizard from casting spells. This can be very dangerous if you do not posses enough healing items; otherwise, you should be able to make do with your healing items until the seal wears off. Rewards No. 196 - Maximillian (Knight & Red Wizard armour) No. 197 - Lust Dagger (Ninja & Black Wizard weapon) No. 198 - Golden Staff (White Wizard weapon) No. 199 - Master Shield (Knight & Red Wizard shield) No. 200 - Shadow Mask (Ninja helmet) No. 201 - Lordly Robe (White Wizard armour) No. 202 - Survival Vest (Ninja & Master armour) No. 203 - Barbarian Sword (Knight & Red Wizard weapon) Versions The following list is how to obtain each form of Chronodia. They are listed below, in the order they appear in the bestiary. B = Blue Seal, R = Red Seal 196 = R, R, R, R, R, R, R 197 = B, R, R, R, R, R, R 198 = B, B, R, R, R, R, R 199 = B, R, R, R, R, R, B, B, R 200 = B, B, B, R, R, R, R, R 201 = B, R, B, B, R, R, R, R, B, R 202 = B, B, B, B, B, B, R 203 = B, B, B, B, B, B, B Category:Final Fantasy Bosses Category:Final Fantasy Raw Data Pages Category:Superbosses